Make it Happen
by Robsessed23
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for 5 months and Alice sets up a beautiful night for them. Too bad Edward won't give up what happened the first night of their honeymoon. How will Bella convince Edward to give her what she wants? First Fanfic!


What's done in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I wish I owned Edward

A/n: This is my first fan fiction and attempt at and lemons. I didn't want my first attempt at fan fiction to be a one shot. This is really bad lol. I just want you to know that I am working on a better story one that will long and involve more dept in characters. I just couldnt stand the look of my empty page. This is just something to get my feet wet lol.

Summary: Bella will make Edward succumb to her sexual desires, even though he is determined not to.

I was extremely excited for what awaits me in my new house today. Edward had gone for a quick hunt, so I didn't have much time to lose. I ran in the beautiful home Esme, my new loving mom, made for us. Once inside I walked to the stairs after dropping my bag off. I knew tonight was going to be magical. I walked into my room and took a sharp breath that hurt my lungs. I couldn't believe what Alice had done to it. The simple bed room had been turned to sex hotel. She changed it completely. Our room use to be simple; we had a large window that looked like a wall over looking the mountains, a small yet elegant dresser with a radio, the cd's and books stacked neatly on a shelve and a bed big enough for 20. I was shocked to see the bed covered with roses, our dressers filled with candles and whipped cream with strawberries. The floor was covered in roses and the radio was softly playing jazz music. If this didn't turn Edward on I don't know what will. He's been so unresponsive lately. He wouldn't touch me or kiss me the way he did on our honeymoon. He held true to his promise but after he thought he hurt me we never did it again. It's becoming crazy because my hormones are raging out of control. Just looking at this stuff makes my hot sex gush out warm wetness into my panties. God I needs my husband. I begin to take of my clothes and threw them into my closet. I ran to the bathroom and saw something sitting on the toilet. I opened it and saw something red. What could this me? I took it out of the bag to see the sexy baby doll with a thong. It was beautiful, I saw the note fall out so I picked it up. It was from Alice.

_If my brother knows better he will do you as soon as he walks in. I am sorry that I can't see how everything is going to go but I'm sure it will be fine. Do your hair the way I told you and you will be fine. I love you and good luck. ~ Alice_

I laughed and took of my panties and bra. I slipped into the lingerie and put some butter cream on my body. I know Edward loves this because I wore it that day when he made love to me the first time. Thinking about it makes the hair on my neck grow and my knees grow weak. I curled my hair and put some gloss on my lips. I got some perfume and put it on breast and neck. I walked back into the room and looked in my over large mirror. I had to admit I did look hot. My hair had loose wild curls and my breasts were bare under the baby doll which was mid thigh and was slightly see through. The thong was making my ass bigger which was ok because Edward never touches it. I heard the door open and Edward yell out my name. I jumped and ran to the bed but looked around franticly. I ran the door and closed it softly and dimmed the lights. I jumped back onto the bed and sat on my knees. I looked at the large window and ran my hands through my hair and pushed my breasts up some more. I looked at the door and saw Edward appear. He looked delicious with his jeans that hung perfectly on his body and his black shirt. His penny color hair was all over the place and he had a bewildered look on his face.

"Bella... what is this?" He asked questioningly.

"This is a celebration. We have been married for 5 months. I think we need to be happy and enjoy this. You know this is quite an accomplishment for other couples. They are married for 2 months and then get a divorce." I replied in a jocular manner.

He looked tensed and I wanted him to calm down. I got off the bed and walked over to him. He looked like a statue standing there not moving. He looked angry almost ashamed. I tried to pull those thoughts out of my mind as I strolled over. I wanted to be sexy so I slowly strolled over to him swaying my hips as I did. He didn't seem to notice because his face was like stone and his golden eyes told a nasty story. I got close to him and placed my breasts on his chest. I ran my hands up and down his strong arms nice and slowly. I wanted nothing more than for him to grab my ass and throw me on the bed. I knew that wasn't going to happen so I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. At first neither of us moved, then his hand began to rub my back soothingly as he always does when he wants to stop kissing. I knew that it would be better for me if I stopped myself because it was going to hurt ten times worse if he stopped me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. He sat down and I stood in front of him. I tried to push my way through his legs, but he wouldn't let me so I just sat next to him. He was so busy looking at me that he couldn't see the room. When his piercing eyes left my face he scanned the room. I heard him take a deep breath and mutter Alice. I felt the blush creep up my cheeks. He turned back around to stare at me.

"Bella, my love this is all nice but you know that this won't influence me to change my mind. We tried and it didn't work. I love you with… all of my _heart_ for a lack of better word." He smiled at me. "But I cant do that to you again."

"Edward our honeymoon was amazing and I wish that you would trust me when I say I am not and was not hurt!" I said anger building up. I didn't even give him time to recover. I just got up and went to the bathroom.

I am sick and tired of begin treated like a nun. If is say I wanna fuck my husband, why wont he respect my wishes? I have been doing so much for him and his stupid rules. I even promised him that I will wait a while to be changed. If I asked him to fuck me he won't. I tore off the baby doll and felt bad. Alice did buy me this and I shouldn't take my anger out of her. I looked around to see if I had any clothes in the bathroom. Damnit did I always have to take clothes out of here. I looked down at torn baby dolls near my feet. I sure did have a lot of strength today. Maybe I'm suppressing my hormones into my anger and those to combinations can be deadly. I swallowed my pride and walked out of the bathroom only to run into hard cold steel. I looked up and saw Edward staring down at me. I felt coldness run through my body because I was only clad in a skimpy thong. Edward took this time to examine me. _Now he looks at my body… how great. _

"Edward can you please move so I can get some clothes?" I said not looking up. I just wanted to get away from him. He makes me so angry sometimes.

"Bella I don"t want you to be angry with me. I love you and I want you but sex is complicated. I don't want any more bruises on you. My need for you is powerful, but not as powerful as my blood lust for you." Edward explained. I knew it was hard for him, but what about my needs?

"I know it is hard for you Edward. I understand but I still have hormones and emotions. It is hard when you turn me down. Can't we just take it slow. I hate walking around so horny all the time." I whined like a kid. He still didn't look convinced so i did my famous pout.

I think the pout worked because before I knew it Edwards mouth was on mine and he was carrying me to the bed. It felt so nice to feel the hardness of his jeans press against my sex. He pulled my thong off and kissed my neck. He slowly ran his cold hands down my leg as I moaned softly.

"Oh God Edward I need more please." I moaned. He was taking his time on my neck making me incredibly frustrated. When his hand reached up to pinch my nibble I almost came . I let out a loud groan and my hands pulled on his hair.

"Yes Edward God that feels so good." He looked up at me smiled which made my moan some more. The pleasure was almost unbearable. I need more though so much more. Edward got up from the bed and stood at the end of it. I was confused so I sat up. He pulled my legs down so my ass was on the edge of the bed. I didnt know what was going to happen. Edward's face disappered between my legs. I didnt know what was going on, but when I felt his cool tounge on my nectar, I came. I wasn't excepting to do that. It just came over me and it rocked me in every right way. I rode out my waves of ecstacy for a few moments with my eyes half closed. When I came down from my high I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"Thank you."

The End!! I know that it is bad and uninteresting but I assure you that my next stories will be great. Don't give up on me just yet!!! My lemon had no detail. My characters had no emotion nor did they have dept. I just wanted to put a story on my blank page. I know first impressions are good, so just make this like your 1/10 impression of my lol if that makes sense. When my real story that I am working on is on ready then I will delete this. Reviews will be nice!! I love GOOD remarks. If you just tell me off i wont get any better lol Thanks!!!!!!


End file.
